Rêves & Souvenirs
by Seeliah
Summary: La nuit réssucite un passé qu'Allen croyait avoir laissé derrière lui. Et si c'était un avertissement ?


**DISCLAIMER** : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, rien n'est à moi !

**Paring **: Cross x Allen, Yullen.

**Rating** : T

**Note **: il existe une fiction, du moins une ébauche, dont ce one-shot est le prologue. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre d'écrit et bien que j'ai déjà imaginé une grande partie de l'histoire, j'ai une autre fiction en cours que je voudrais finir avant de me lancer dans celle-ci. Donc, il y aura une suite un jour mais j'ignore quand.

_**Ce One-Shot est dédicacé à mon Taïcho, Jijisub-sama. Parce que tu m'inspires et qu'être ton fukutaîcho c'est... fantastique ! **_

_**Jijisub c'est plus de fun dans votre vie, essayez ^^ **_

* * *

Marian Cross avait recueilli l'enfant deux ans après la mort de Mana Walker. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le retrouver... et aujourd'hui, quand il regardait l'adolescent de quatorze ans devant lui, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter l'avoir fai,t mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Allen. Tout était de sa faute _à_ _lui_, et au poison que seul l'alcool pouvait chasser de ses veines.

Pour combien de temps encore ?

Il était troublé par ce gosse, par le pouvoir qu'il savait dormir en lui, par sa personnalité oscillant entre innocence naïve et une gravité anormale à cet âge. Un enfant au regard d'adulte, souvent, et un soldat par ses soins. Il était celui qui l'avait mis sur ce chemin et ne savait plus que penser parfois, quand il voyait l'obsession d'Allen à détruire les akuma et qu'il comparait cette image aux souvenirs de ses rires ou de ses maladresses... il ne savait plus qui était Allen.

Pour l'heure, le Maréchal observait son disciple avec inquiétude, bien que rien ne laissa paraître son trouble. Il détaillait les cheveux blancs trop longs qui voilaient parfois son regard, la malédiction qui barrait son œil gauche, l'éclat de ses iris bleu-gris, les joues rondes et le corps fin, presque trop mince mais que l'entraînement sculptait lentement, même si on ne devinait pas les muscles fermes et parfaitement dessinées sous les vêtements informes dont Allen s'attifait.

Il y avait une grâce inconsciente dans chacun de ses gestes, dans la manière qu'il avait de pencher légèrement la tête sur la gauche, le menton rentré, pour que sa frange masque complètement le pentacle au-dessus de son œil. Et sous le gouffre de souffrance que Cross percevait pour l'heure dans les yeux de son disciple, brillait toujours cet éclat d'innocence qui avait frappé le Maréchal au premier regard. Cette part d'Allen qui refusait d'abdiquer sous le mal, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Cross voulait cette innocence, cette lumière, connaître son goût. Il luttait contre cette impulsion trop violente.

Dangereuse.

Mais quand Allen le regardait comme maintenant, les yeux pleins de larmes et emplis de détresse, le suppliant silencieusement de faire partir la douleur, il fallait au maréchal toute sa volonté pour se retenir. Il n'osait formuler clairement de _quoi_ il se retenait mais il préférait affronter seul des centaines d'akuma et même le Comte, plutôt qu'interpréter la supplique silencieuse dans les yeux de son disciple. Et ce soir là, comme tant autres ces derniers mois, il sortit pour fuir la tentation tapie dans un adolescent de quatorze ans, laissant Allen seul avec son tourment, quel qu'il soit.

Il ne comptait pas rentrer de la nuit, mais soudain alors qu'il buvait encore pour tromper ses pensées pernicieuses, il se rappela que ce jour était l'anniversaire de la résurrection de Mana en akuma et il se précipita vers leur auberge sans plus réfléchir. Ces nuits là, il lui arrivait de penser que la culpabilité de son disciple pourrait un jour l'engloutir, tant elle se faisait aiguë dans son regard.

Parvenu dans la chambre, il trouva Allen assis près de la fenêtre. Il ne pleurait plus. A la place, un vaste vide pulsait sa souffrance dans son regard. Le cœur de Cross vacilla. Il traitait le gamin durement pour tenter d'étouffer ce qu'il sentait naître en lui, _malgré_ lui, mettre des distances entre eux... et tandis qu'il se rappelait de la nécessité de conserver ses barrières élevées, les bras du maréchal se refermèrent malgré eux sur Allen.

Le garçon se raidit une fraction de seconde avant de s'agripper à lui fermement. Cross sentait les battements erratiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine... Allen resserra doucement son étreinte autour de la taille de son maître, plaqué contre son torse. Jamais le maréchal ne l'avait consolé avant cela et le bien être soudain qu'il éprouvait faisait refluer sa douleur, sa culpabilité, sous une vague de chaleur dont il avait perdu le souvenir. Depuis que Mana était mort, plus personne n'avait eu un seul geste de tendresse envers lui....

Cela dura une minute ou une éternité. Sentant qu'Allen s'était calmé, Cross défit lentement leur étreinte et repoussa le garçon. Allen avait les joues rouges et les lèvres encore humides des quelques larmes qu'il avait versé entre ses bras. Il leva sur son maître un regard fragile, mais derrière cela, Cross lut de l'avidité et il fut terrifié soudain.

- Restez avec moi... souffla Allen, les joues plus rouges encore. Gardez-moi dans vos bras...

Et sur ces mots il glissa contre le corps de l'homme incapable de bouger ou de parler. Figé. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire et à faire : refuser, s'éloigner le plus possible d'Allen.

Cross sentit brusquement la main du garçon sur la peau nue de son bras, et quand il baissa la tête, il tomba dans des yeux couleur d'orage suppliants, et perdit la raison. Il attira le gamin contre lui dans une étreinte possessive et s'empara brusquement de sa bouche, mordant un peu ses lèvres avant d'y passer sa langue. Le léger gémissement d'Allen l'électrisa et il le repoussa loin de lui, à bout de bras.

L'adolescent fixait son maître, surpris, perdu. Il porta lentement ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les caresser.

- Si je reste près de toi... commença Cross en amorçant le geste de s'éloigner. Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes et la voix anormalement basse de son disciple chuchota désespérément contre sa bouche :

- Peut m'importe, recommencez ! Je n'ai plus mal quand vous faites cela...

Alors Marian l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, Allen répondit au baiser maladroitement mais avec la même urgence. Le corps du maréchal était traversé de frissons. Il entendait Allen gémir dans leur baiser et sentait sa langue contre la sienne, la chaleur de son corps plaqué contre le sien.

De son côté Allen était intégralement devenu ce plaisir qui se ruait dans tout son être sous les caresses de son maître. Il ne pensait pas plus loin, ne voulait rien d'autre plus ardemment que cet instant, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait de moins en moins mal... Son corps réagissait pour lui et il avait à peine conscience de ses gestes ou des mots qu'il soufflait à l'oreille de son maître.

Allen se plaquait contre lui, le touchait, ses murmures tissaient leurs charmes de lave dans ses veines... Les mains du maréchal se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour la lui ôter. Le gamin s'en dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Pour une fois il ne pensait plus à la difformité de son bras, tellement pris dans l'instant que cette douleur là, se taisait aussi sous l'intensité de son désir. Cross se jeta sur la peau laiteuse, la dévorant de baisers, y laissant sa marque, faisant s'arquer contre le sien le corps qu'il avait repoussé sur le matelas. Une de ses mains le libéra de son pantalon pour empoigner son sexe. Allen cria sous la caresse et Cross se figea.

Sous lui, le souffle saccadé, les joues empourprées, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, la peau marquée par sa bouche et ses dents, étendu, offert, les yeux pleins d'un désir ardent, Allen... et Cross lut l'intoxication du plaisir sur ce corps d'enfant. Il repris conscience, voulut reculer.

- Non ! supplia Allen.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Cross chassait le froid de son cœur en faisant ce qu'il faisait, ce froid qui était comme celui des akuma.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Cross, tu ne sais pas ...

- Non ! s'obstina Allen. Et peu m'importe... je le veux... souffla t-il à l'oreille de l'homme. Maître...

Marian plongea ses deux mains dans les mèches blanches, éprouvant leur matière douce et lisse, puis il saisit la nuque d'Allen et murmura en l'amenant à sa bouche :

- Tu l'auras voulu Allen, alors ne t'en plains pas demain.

- Oui... maître, grogna le garçon tandis qu'il laissait une nouvelle marque dans son cou.

°°0°°

Allen se réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce inconnue. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de reconnaître la chambre où son amant et lui avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller à coté de lui pour y chercher son odeur et soudain, se rappela son rêve, ou plutôt des souvenirs qu'il avait revu en dormant. Pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé de Cross ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert de cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas tourné la page ?

La voix de son amant lui parvint depuis la salle de bain. Allen se leva rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur Mugen, pris du besoin impérieux de sentir la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait contre la sienne...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt,

Seeliah.


End file.
